Star Fox: Portals
by Ghostphoenix P.G
Summary: It's been over a year since Fox defeated Andross; and Krystal has faithfully been a team member since then. Fox is out in space looking for work when a distress call is picked up, but when Fox gets there he finds something he's never seen before:a human. Also a new enemy:The Dark Fox has secreatly declared war on all of the Lylat system and the only one who can stop him is.. Ghost
1. Chapter 1:Cheating Death

Chapter 1: Cheating Death

_Whiiiiizz__!_ Ghost smiled, he felt the same thrill chill, he would always get when he was getting shot at. Running at full speed, seventeen year old Ghost {Due to the possibly of his ultra secret identity being found out, he was simply just called Ghost.} tore his way between two branches, adrenaline pumping through his entire body. He looked back to see his assailants once again, 10 V-C soldiers, hot on his heels. He quickly turned his head just in time to dodge a tree in his way; he pulled back his sleeve revealing a rather large watch on his arm. He pushed a button on his watch and screamed in its receiver "Matthew, get me the hell out of here now, the mission's been compromised!" then continued racing through the jungle area. He had only gone about 100 yards when he skidded to a halt and gasped "Great, I'm trapped." for right in front of him was a waterfall…200 feet tall! He turned around unsure of what to do and saw the soldiers rushing around the bend he'd just ran through, he quickly pushed his watch's intercom button again, but this time simply said in a calm, breathless voice "I'm jumping off the edge huff-huff, so you'd better be ready **_Now_**_!_" Then Ghost jumped off as far as he could and plummeted very quickly to the icy watery below. He was falling very rapidly now and less than ten feet from the ground he saw a bright flash of light, and a large portal of darkness, darkness darker than anything in this world, enveloped his whole body ,making him disappear without a trace.

Ghost opened his eyes and saw he was lying face down in the time machine once again. He sighed in relief _Man with how dangerous my missions are getting, I really need to get paid. _He got up and waited there for the door to open, It didn't take long before a loud siren went off opening the door for him, he walked out and immediately went up to a 35-year-old man in a white lab coat with a tag inscribed in dark black letters the name **MATHEW** "What took you so long!?" Ghost emphasized grabbing Mathews coat collar in both his hands. "If you took any longer you'd have to explain to your supervisor how you lost me in Vietnam because you wanted to see if you could have some fun and transport me back in mid-air!" Mathew just stared at him while Ghost raved at him then, when he finished smiled, and calmly stated "When have I ever failed?" Ghost stood dead still, locked his eyes with Mathews, and then burst out laughing realizing the truth behind his words. "Never, because if you did I'd be dead." Ghost hadn't noticed until then that he was extremely hungry from his escapade,but he ignored for the time being ,and looked back. Near the middle of the lab he saw his father and mother with a very confused expression on their face. He guessed Mathew never told them what happened, but they could tell from his sweat covered face that something had gone terribly wrong. He smiled at them to reassure them that he was alright; it worked a little, though not enough to convince them. It did however make Ariella, his baby sister who was in his mom's arms, smile. So he turned back to Mathew and said "Can I leave, I'm really tired and hungry, I mean near death experiences really affect my appetite."Mathew chuckled and said "Okay Mr. Smarty-pants. Yes, you can leave, but it's may I, not can I." Ghost scowled "You sound just like my sister." He turned around and walked away "See Ya later alligator." Mathew just chuckled even more "After a while crocodile." Ghost had only taken a few steps ,and looking at his parents said, "We can….." when a loud beeping noise sounded in the distance ,and a loud explosion drowned out his voice as the six-inch steel main gate vaporized 30 yards in front of him. The shock wave of the explosion knocked him clear off his feet and slammed him right back into the time machine, sealing the door in front of him. When he picked himself up and looked through the small porthole window, he saw three figures clad in strange black armor gliding in, wielding strange rifles that he had never seen before. The figures lifted their rifles… and started shooting, what looked like lasers! The lasers flew from the rifles in light-speed, mowing down everyone he knew, the first to go down were his parents. Ghost just stared, dumbstruck at the unbelievable scene unfolding before him, when he collapsed as a laser struck him, just nicking him in the shoulder, and singeing his skin, but the pain didn't matter to him. He got back up and saw Mathew crawling over to his computer blood covering his white coat and trailing across the floor, Ghost grimaced at how awful the scene looked. He looked back at the ruined gate and saw his sister, Nava inching her way to escape, he screamed for her to run, but she couldn't hear him through the sound-proof door. He looked back to see Mathew fall on his computer keyboard, weakly push the button sending him through the time-travelling portal ,and then collapse on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Mathew looked up at him, his face as pale as snow from lose of blood, and smiling mouthed the words "Good luck, Ghost." before a plasma beam vaporized his face. Ghost looked straight ahead, and immediately saw Nava bolting out the ruined gate….. and a rifle pointed right at his face, on instinct he dropped dead weight, and warped back into the portal of darkness. This time it was different though he felt a sudden push and his energy was rapidly draining away from his body. He panicked, his heart quickened and then slowed, his vision flickered as he felt himself losing consciousness, and suddenly… a bright, white light shone through…


	2. Chapter 2: SOS

Chapter 2

S.O.S

Ghost opened his eyes and groaned. He felt like he had been hit by a semi, and submerged in icy water. He attempted to get up, but he only succeeded in dropping his head face-first back into the grassy ground. His limbs felt numb, and heavy as lead. _Where am _I? His brain was cloudy; he couldn't remember how he got there or even what he was even doing there!

With a great amount of effort he managed lift his head and look up and that's when he saw a watch on his arm. Ghost also noticed that there was a small switch on it, he very weakly reached up and flipped it up. A silent beeping noise started coming from it, but the amount of strength it took just to push the switch was so great Ghost dropped his head on the ground and lost consciousness.

Diary entry #201 9/25/2012

Lost in a strange place with no memory of what has happened to me. I'm equipped with a few basic supplies; my knife sharpener, combat knife, pencil and diary, half a water bottle, three sticks of beef jerky, and besides a few odd and ends in my pockets, there's only my .45 colt revolver ((Which is completely out of ammo.)) and my emergency 9mm pistol.

I'm in some sort of tropical jungle or maybe not, oh I don't know; Anyway I've activated my watch beacon in hopes of a possible rescue. Chances of Survival: Low. Chances of rescue: Hopeless. My condition: Feel like crap. I have these symptoms bad headache, lethargic, nausea, and my whole body aches. I'm hoping it's nothing serious…

Ghost threw his pencil and diary on the ground, stumbled a few feet toward one of the strange trees that surrounded him, and vomited green bile on the ground. Ghost groaned "Yea, it's probably serious." he hadn't eaten since he had woken up, and as weak as he was, not eating just made his condition worse plus…. making him very irritable.

He turned around and shook his head to clear his mind; where in the world was he? He had only taken one step back to camp when….. "AAAAGH!" He cried as sudden jolt of pain shot throughout every nerve of his body. His knees buckled from under him causing him to collapse head first into the ground he would have sat up, but he couldn't move….anything!

His pulse quickened as a mist of darkness slowly descended upon him, surrounding him in a world void of any light of any kind, and his energy once again was starting to drain away. _Is this…the end? _Ghost thought in absolute horror and despair. Before everything around him faded to blackness, he glimpsed what seemed like a giant metal bird descending from the sky. The darkness had surrounded him, and he passed out into a deep coma.


	3. Chapter 3: The Call is answered

Chapter 3 The Call is answered

An hour before this had taken place, out in the East Sector of the Moraine System the R.L.S Firefox was swiftly flying through a small meteor shower. "Ha-Ha I'm going to beat your hi-score, Slippy" Captain Fox McCloud said with a grin.

Slippy Toad just slyly smiled "No, You're going to crash into that asteroid on the left"

"What there's no aster-" Fox gasped as a large asteroid barreled toward him from the left, he had no time to react ,and crashed into it blowing the ship up into thousands of pieces. Stunned he turned to Slippy "How did you know that!?"

Slippy just continued to smile as he finished repairing ROB for the hundredth time. Fox would have pressed even more, but a female voice cut him short, "Captain, your needed on the bridge."

He sighed _I never get tired of hearing Krystal's voice_ "Come on Slippy?" Fox said as he put down his controller. He got up out of his seat, walked over to his bedroom door, and pushed same button next to it he had done so many countless times for years. _Another day with nothing to do. _He walked on, with Slippy trailing behind him, and turned left.

He continued on for about minute until he came to the door with a picture of a red fox with wings on it and opened the door. He saw the same bridge he had seen for years, his dirty seat, the computer and monitors, the jukebox, and filth on most of everything. ((Excluding where Krystal sat which was spot clean.)) His entire crew had gathered on the bridge Slippy Toad, Flaco Lombardi, Krystal, and ROB.

Krystal looked at him, and with a smile he found disturbing said to him, "You know Fox, there's plenty to do around here, like how about the trash and dirt that's all over this place, you can clean it up."

_Uh, I hate it when she reads my thoughts! _Fox thought... still forgetting Krystal was hearing his thoughts.

"I know you do, tehee ,and that's why I love doing it." She smiled again.

Fox rolled his eyes "What is it Krystal,and it'd better be important."

Krystal scowled, flicking her tail back so hard that it knocked over a chair"It's very important ,Fox, we've got a distress signal." Then her demeanor changed to concern "but it's located in the Hobarth jungle."

Fox lifted an eyebrow "Hobarth jungle, I thought Hobarth is uninhabited; well except for maybe a few tribal villages."

"It is." She said uneasily.

Fox was getting uneasy himself _Who would come all the way out here in the Lylat system?_

"That's exactly what I'm thinking." She said glancing back at the computer "Another thing that worries me though is that whatever is sending the distress call has to have a very powerful signal for it to travel this far from there."

Fox listened intently to what Krystal said and made note of it, even though she had listened to his thoughts-again.

This time Flaco spoke up "So, like, what's our course of action, Fox?"

Fox stood there for minute thinking, everyone was expecting they'd just ignore it,and not risk a possible ambush… they weren't expecting what he'd say next.

"I'm going alone, if it's a trap send in Flaco, but if somehow I'm captured before you send him I want you guys to hightail it out of here as fast as you can, is that understood." ((No, pun intended))

Slippy protested "But Fox-"

"Is that understood even you, Slippy."

Slippy turned away and walked/marched out of the room. Fox knew Slippy would obey his command, and if not Krystal would stop him from doing anything reckless…at least he hoped she would.

Krystal looked at Fox with unease "Why are you doing this it's most likely going a trap?"

"I know." was all he said.

Within a few minutes he strapped on his favorite laser blaster on his back (grey with a red line running down the middle and up), and holstered his laser pistol on his hip, and made his way to the Arwing hanger.

When he got to the hangar four sleek, shining Arwings sat in a neat row in front of him. He pushed a button on his CAC (Compact Arm Computer) activating his Arwing's cockpit to open. He ran up to it, jumped on steps that popped out the sides, leaped inside the cockpit, and activated his main thrusters. He pushed the thrusters to full blast, and sped out of the Great Fox's hanger, into deep space and the strange signal beyond.

Krystal looked out the bridge's window as Fox's Arwing flew out of sight "Fox…..please….stay safe." _Don't worry Krystal, I'll be safe. _Krystal smiled and walked back to her seat, staring at the clock on the wall. _One minute...Two minutes..._

After thirty minutes he spotted his target, the planet Hogard, and in few minutes, he would be able to see the dark green spot which would be the Hobarth jungle, he had been once before. Back then he was doing a smuggling job, but the job got compromised. Pirates ambushed him and his buyers. He barely made it out alive, the cargo got stolen ,and everyone was viciously mutilated.

He quickly tried to shake the memory from his mind, and pay attention to the task at hand. He looked down at the radar; he was seventy miles from the target, he radioed back to Krystal "I almost there guys, get ready this may get ugly real quickly."

_Thirty-miles…ten-miles…five-miles…One-mile…Nothing?_ He flew around the area scanning the perimeter, searching for signs of anything wrong , but finding nothing landed in a clearing about a hundred feet from the signal. He hoped out of his cockpit and looked around; he noticed what looked like a small camp a little distance aways.

He looked at the CAC's radar searching for the signal, and it showed that it was right in front! He looked up, and found something lying on the ground about 6 ft. long. He padded his way over to it, drawing his blaster in the process; he continued walking scanning the area for any signs of an ambush.

When he was a foot from the thing he knew it was either dead or unconscious. It was lying face down so he turned it face up and jumped back startled and alarmed. He stood there for a few minutes looking at the strange creature when Krystal radioed him "Fox are you there; is everything all right?"

Fox still stunned by what he was seeing reported back "Yea I'm fine, but if you were seeing what I'm seeing now you'd jump out of your skin."

"What do you mean, what is it?"

Fox quietly strode over to it and poked it with his blaster, it didn't move. "I don't know, I've never seen anything like it in my life, but it looks like it's in bad shape." He felt what he guessed was its head and pulled his hand quickly back away it "Whatever it is its burning with a major fever."

He continued looking it over and noticed a hole in the thing it was wearing, upon closer inspection he noticed a burned area. "Krystal, get the medic bay ready, I'm bringing it with me,Whatever this is, I think it got attacked."

_I wonder if its attackers are still here? _Fox thought looking around for any signs of hazard. "And Krystal don't freak when you see it; see you in med-bay Fox out." Fox ended radio contact, expecting full well a full-out lecture of how well she could handle strange things, and how she's seen stranger things than him.

Lifting it in his arms, he very carefully walked back to his Arwing. Pushing another button on his CAC opened a hatch underneath the nose of the Arwing. He very gingerly placed the thing on its back inside the Arwing's cargo hold. Fox went back to the camp, _I've never seen anything like these before, well except for the knife._ Fox gathered all the gear the creature had in one arm-load, and walked back to the Arwing.

_I bet Slippy can figure out what all this stuff is_. Fox secured the stuff inside the edge of the cargo hold, and carefully shut the hatch. Fox looked around to see if anyone else was there, finding no one else, he hopped back inside his cockpit ,and this time flew way more gently back into deep space and beyond.


	4. Chapter 4: The Awakening

Chapter 4

The Awakening

Forty-five minutes had passed before Fox's Arwing entered the Great Fox's hangar, where Flaco and Krystal stood with a gurney to transport the creature back to the medic bay. It took some time for Fox to land, but as soon as he did Krystal and Flaco rushed over as quickly as they could.

Fox jumped out, nodded to Krystal and Flaco, who nodded back, and pushed the button opening the hatch. Krystal stood there and acted as if the thing didn't faze her, instead she seemed upset to see it in that condition. Flaco, however, jumped back and made a strange squawking noise

"What the heck is that!?" Fox smiled, he'd never seen Flaco so frightened in his life, which just made the scene amusing.

But Fox's amusement was short-lived "Don't know, but that distress signal was coming off this." He said pointing to the watch on its arm.

He and Flaco would have continued talking if Krystal hadn't interrupted them "If you two would just stop talking for a minute and help me lift this, I promise you can talk all you want afterward while I'm looking at it."

Flaco and Fox both stopped talking, they were somewhat embarrassed for having been told what they should've already done. Fox bent down and lifted it by the shoulders, Flaco was having a hard time lifting it…. "Fox, this thing is way too ugly for me to pick up."

Fox gave him look of intense irritation. "FLACO, if you don't bend your ass down and pick this up, so help me, I'm going to beat the living sh.."

"Ok, Ok, Jeez I was just joking." Flaco swiftly grabbed the creature's legs, and they both carefully laid it on the gurney.

Fox turned to Flaco "Get Slippy down here and take the creatures stuff out of the cargo hold and put it into the armory where Slippy can check it out." Flaco nodded in acknowledge and radioed Slippy to the Hangar.

Fox looked around, and saw Krystal halfway down the hall "Hey, Krystal, wait up!" Fox ran and caught up to her "Like some help?"

Krystal gave him a quick shrug, and a slight smile "Sure, why not."

Fox grabbed the side of the gurney, and together they pushed it down the rest of the way to the medical bay. Fox pressed the button, and pushed the gurney next to the examination table.

"Ok, Fox, on three we're going to move it on to the table ready...One...Two…three!" Fox and Krystal lifted it up and transferred the creature on it.

Once they made sure it was secure to the table, Krystal turned to Fox "Ok, Fox, I need you stay out of here, until I'm done my examination, and is that understood." Krystal emphasized with a smile…though her eyes said otherwise.

Fox normally would have argued, but he was very perceptive on how aggressive Krystal could get in a fight, he'd decided just to comply with her wishes and leave. He didn't want to have another incident…. or another injury.

Krystal came out of the medical bay two hours later with an expression caught between misery and concern on her face ,and there faithfully waiting for her was Fox reading a worn out manual on hand-to-hand combat. He looked up from his page and smiled, but seeing that expression on her face made him worry.

_Oh-No this isn't good._ "What's wrong?" he asked with a somewhat uneasiness in his voice, as he put down his book back on the table.

She looked at him, her violet eyes shimmering. "He's..." Krystal never finished as tears flooded out of her eyes, and spilled down her cheeks, as she cried uncontrollably.

Fox leapt out of his seat, and swiftly ran to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her, and gently rocking back and forth, walked her over to the couch. It took him over ten minutes to get her to stop crying. When he finally wiped away her tears he asked "Is everything ok? What happened?"

She sniffled; she was still on the verge of crying again "He's still young Fox, and-and-and." And again more fresh tears started pouring from her violet eyes.

He continued consoling her the best way he knew how. While he consoled her Fox thought. _This is bizarre, she's never had this kind of emotional breakdown before this bad that I can remember. I'd wish she tell me what's wrong with her._

For the next hour Fox did nothing, but rock back and forth over, and over, and over, he got so much in rhythm to the rocking, his own tail joined in the repetitive motion!

The minutes flew by into an hour before he finally decided to ask her the question again. "Krystal."

Krystal looked at him with her dry, reddish eyes. She seemed so helpless the way she looked at him, he found himself teary eyed as well. "Krystal, please tell me what's wrong."

With all the violent crying over, she managed to little by little, half say and half croak out her words. "Sniff- He's just a pup if I'm correct; his body shape is very similar to ours except that some of his bone's structures are slightly thicker, and shaped different from ours, but other than that he would be a young, fur less version of one of us."

She paused as if holding something back.

Fox knew there was something else that she wasn't telling him, but he couldn't figure out what it could be, and then an idea hit him. _What's wrong with him?_

Trying her hardest to keep from crying she finally told him…. "He's dying." the sincerity and brokenness in her words hit him like a brick wall.

He had no idea of what to say, so he just continued rocking Krystal left and right, with his and her tail intertwined swaying in the motion.

By this time Flaco had come back to see what was taking Krystal and Fox so long "Man, What the hell are they doing it's been over three hours and if my food gets cold I'm going to…" Flaco stopped as he saw Fox rocking Krystal in his arms. _Oh, I'd better get out of here before I disturb them. _And with that he turned around, and slowly walked back to the ship's Mess Hall.

Fox looked at Krystal with a puzzled look _But_ _I don't get it, why you taking this so hard._

Krystal looked up at him, fury replacing her previously heartbreaking eyes.

_**OH BOY**__! __I'm in deep crap! _Fox thought in panic.

She shoved him away so hard that she knocked him straight into the wall tail first. _Ow, my tail's going to be sore tomorrow._

"Why am I taking this so hard!?" her upper lip curled in an angry sneer, "He's dying and I can't do anything to save him, his blood contains toxins the likes of which I've never seen before. His whole entire body is shutting down, and the only thing I could treat was his laser wound on his shoulder. No matter what I try to do, it won't work… He's going dying."

Krystal looked out the porthole window, and stared into deep space. "My parents died, and I couldn't do anything to save them….. and now… I can't do anything to save him." and just at that moment a comet passed by the Great Fox, its dark-blue light gleamed off the hull of the Great Fox in way Krystal thought wonderfully strange ,and yet almost familiar.

She continued to stare as the comet went by. _That's odd the comet's getting brighter!_ And within a few seconds the comet shone so bright that Krystal had to squint to see what was happening. Then as soon as the comet did that, it vanished through the deep blackness of space as a dissipating blue aurora that floated through the Lylat, lighting everything in its path as it soared away into oblivion.

There was something about seeing the comet that made her feel happy again, why exactly, she wasn't sure. _That was a sight to see, it's strange though somehow I get the feeling something big is going to happen. _Fox saw the comet disappear as well, and he became awed. _Wow, that was amazing!_

Fox looked at Krystal, now that he had finally found out what was truly wrong with her, he empathized with her; he knew exactly what it was like to lose a parent. "Krystal, I'm sorry I didn't know."

She smiled at him "It's ok, I'm sorry for getting so angry at you as well, It's just so frustrating, I mean looking at him in that condition is just..." She frowned and looked back out the window. After some time had passed she walked back to the couch, and laid herself on it, and let her head rest on Fox's chest. "Fox."

"Hmmm, what is it Krystal?" Fox asked, stroking her violet hair.

"Something's going to happen; I can feel it, but what exactly... I don't know." she closed her eyes settled herself in a more comfortable position, and in a matter of minutes fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Fox smiled _I love it when this happens. Phew, I'm glad we got that settled out. But man, that comet was really strange. _He gently lifted her off the couch,and into his arms,her breathing rose and fell as gentle as the waves of a beach. He walked over to her room, and gently laid her in her bed. "Good night my morning star." He stroked her hair one last time, before pulling the covers.

Very quietly he slipped out of her room as silently as he could, and manually shut her door. He sighed, _She's so caring, it's no wonder she has a healers gift_ he thought striding over to the med bay, and opened the door.

Fox looked down, and studied the pitiful creature on the table. With its top clothing off he saw it was mostly smooth skinned except for the little hairs all over it. He looked at its right shoulder where the laser wound was, instead of the wound,there was a thin white bandage covering the area . Fox also observed its head, the top of his head was all hair while the rest was smooth, except for a thin line of hair under the lining between its nose and mouth.

He walked over to Krystal's observation desk and looked at her papers half of the words on the paper made no sense to him, but seeing the high numbers, he could tell that there was a lot of whatever it was inside the creature.

He looked up at x-rays of its bones and x-rays of what he guessed were probably Krystal's. He cross-examined the two photos and agreed with what Krystal said. _Your right Krystal they are similar._

He walked over to the creature, and felt for a pulse, sure enough, first try he felt a steady pulse. Fox studied its whole body he noticed that the creature was very muscular everywhere, which surprised him considering it was in a state of dying; in fact besides the laser wound, it looked almost perfectly healthy. _It looks almost_ _too healthy. _Fox thought nervously.

Finding nothing else in there that interested him he left without a second glance, and went to his room, yawning. He opened his bedroom door and found Slippy oiling ROB's hinges, Slippy smiled, ROB turned his head at a snail's pace towards fox and statically replied "H-e-l-l-o Fox."

Slippy grabbed his wrench and wacked ROB on the side of his head with considerable force.

Fox glared at Slippy "Hey, why'd you do that for!?" Slippy grabbed the oil can and oiled Rob's head joint.

ROB turned his head to make sure it was properly lubricated. Finding it was back to normal ,he said in his monotone voice "Thank you ,Slippy, for fixing me again."

Slippy smiled "You're welcome ROB; sorry for hitting you it's the only way to stop the static until, Fox, can buy you a new interface." Slippy said looking straight at Fox, who just stood there already self-conscious of all things needing fixed.

Fox rolled his eyes "Ok, Ok I'm sorry Slippy for getting mad at you,there, are you happy." He said unapologetically.

Slippy just shrugged and packed up his tools in his bag, glancing to the side he asked "So how's our survivor doing?"

Fox frowned and sighed "He's in very bad shape; It looks as though he won't make it."

Slippy immediately stopped what he was doing and stared at fox with a puzzled look on his face "What do mean, are you saying he's dying. Flaco told me he looked pretty healthy."

Fox yawned, and crossed his arms across his chest as he explained to Slippy exactly what Krystal told him.

Slippy face furrowed as he frowned "Is that what Krystal was crying about."

"How do you know about that?" Fox said anxiously.

"Well Flaco and I were getting a little nervous when you guys didn't show up for dinner at the Mess Hall so Flaco went to get you, and well, I guess you can figure out the rest."

Fox understood, "I'm going to bed what about you and Flaco"

Slippy yawned, "Flaco went to bed half an hour ago and I was going to bed once I finished repairing ROB." Slippy finished packing the rest of his tools into his bag, and gave a big yawn. "Good night Fox, hope Krystal feels better."

Fox returned the good night as the door shut behind him. He sighed, as he jumped into his bed and opened his journal, writing in it what he saw that day and what happened. Looking back at the page before he found, to his surprise, that he hadn't written in it since when he saved Dinosaur Planet ,and Krystal; which was well over a year ago.

He closed his eyes recalling the close calls he had with the sharp claws, and the finality he had of finally defeating Andross once and for all. Fox couldn't believe he'd actually defeated Andross, it all seemed like a dream, but no matter how many ridiculous ideas he conjured up it still was true.

He smiled thinking about his dad,_ Man dad, If only_ _you were here_ _you'd be so proud of me now. _He looked up through his skylight and saw a shooting star; he smiled and fell asleep, dreaming he was flying in his Arwing with his father.

_Son, I love you. _"I love you too dad."

Ghost slightly opened his eyes as he heard the female voice calling him _WAKE UP…Wake up…__Wake up now ,or I'll make you get up._

"Just five more minutes." Ghost murmured.

Suddenly a bright, white light flashed in his eyes blinding him "OK, I'm up, I'm up." He said, jumping three feet off the ground. "Jeez, what was that for, can't a guy get some sleep around…...HERE!"

Ghost jaw dropped as he now saw where "HERE" was, he was in a large study area, with richly colored tapestries on the wall, and a strange patterned floor rug beneath his feet. In front of him was a stone fireplace with a roaring fire and beside him was a large king-size bed made of mahogany.

Next to the fire-place were two large study chairs seated side by side in front of a mahogany table piece, and sitting in one of them was a figure that resembled a fox, dressed in a gleaming white robe.

"WHO… WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU!?" Ghost said in petrified terror.

"What am I? I'm an anthropoid fox, and the "WHO" I am would take you years to pronounce correctly." She said with a warm smile.

"A what? an anthropoid fox!?" Ghost asked puzzled.

"Hmmm, that was great, you pronounced it correctly the first time; you're a smart cookie. Come and sit, I promise I don't bite." The female fox said curling her lip in a playful manner….showing her sharp, white canine like teeth.

Ghost stood where he was, imagining himself being torn apart piece by piece with those so-called "harmless" teeth of hers.

The fox frowned "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" then her frown turned into a smile, "and don't worry I won't tear you piece by piece." She said with a wink.

Ghost blinked with wide eyes "How did you know … that?"

"Heh-heh there are lots of things I know that you don't."

Ghost looked at her with a questionable look, but his drowsiness forced him to sit down. Ghost looked at the feminine fox and looked her up and down. Her fur was a deep bluish purple, almost a violet, but not quite, and her violet eyes were like that of a sea of endless tranquility. Ghost squirmed in his chair when he looked at her eyes. _I wonder what her name is?_

"My name is Cerina." Cerina said as she bent down, and lifted up a strange metal container that was between her feet. "Would you like some tea?"

Ghost froze, something about her question struck a chord in his mind, something about it was familiar, but what…..

"Um, Ghost, I said do you want some tea." Cerina asked again, breaking his train of thought.

"Huh, oh sure, Hey, wait a minute how do you know my name?"

Cerina smiled "I know lots of stuff about you. Like that my question struck a nerve in you."

"Really, huh, that's funny, because I can't remember a single thing that has ever happened to me since I got here, why I don't even remember anything about my life, but my name. And how do you know all this stuff?"

Cerina handed him his cup of tea, and winked. "Oh, it would take me forever to explain how I know these things, and your memories are still up there." She said patting him on the head. "You just have to unlock them." She twisted her hand with the motion of unlocking a door.

Ghost, bewildered by Cerina's statement, replied "Wait you're saying that I've still got my memory, but I have to 'unlock' it…... how the hell do I do that!"

Cerina's face grew serious "Watch your mouth young man; I will not tolerate that kind of language in my sanctuary." Her face softened "And "how" to unlock your memories, Aha, now that's the key."

Ghost was getting a little wary of her "And I'm guessing you know how to do that right."

"Maybe, but if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"But..."

"Now enough of that, it's time to get to your raison d'être." Cerina said with resolution.

"My what?" Ghost said ,with the expresion of absolute helplessness all over his face.

Cerina laughed a pure joyouse laugh "My daughter gave me that same face when I said that to her. Raison d'être is just a fancy word for 'the reason your living'."

"Am I dead!?" Ghost asked in horror.

"NO, no, you're not dead. But I am." She said with another wink.

_Are you_ _a ghost _? Ghost shuttered at the idea of talking to a ghost.

Cerina blew a warm breath on him; the smell was like that of a freshly baked apple pie.

"No I'm not a ghost, reason one being that ghosts can't touch people or things, I pat you on the head, and I have a tea-cup in my hand, second, they can't eat or drink, I'm drinking a cup of tea, and lastly you wouldn't feel a ghost's breath because, well ghosts aren't real."

Ghost thought about Cerina's logic and sighed in relief.

Cerina was glad he relaxed "Now back to the question. The reason your here is… not for me to tell you."

Ghost sighed in annoyance, "You won't, or can't tell me."

Cerina gave him another warm smile "A little of both, but what I will tell you is far more important. You are special, very special pup indeed, and you have a special set of skills, or "Powers", as their more preferably called, that you will need to discover on your own. Then once you've found them train yourself to use them properly, and master them. "

Ghost became shocked, and excited at the same time. "Powers, what kind?" he asked in haste.

Cerina rolled her eyes and sighed, "I think first you need to master the greatest skill of all… thinking before you talk. Did you miss the word 'discover on your own' in my articulation. I tell you, you're just as bad as Vixy's daughter. Always speaking before she thought about it."

"Well I'll guess I give you the benefit of doubt, your first "Skill" which you will discover is… actually, it's better if you discover it on your own, rather than I tell you… when you leave here,I want you to touch the heart monitor that is next to your body. And when you discover this power, you can use it to control certain objects, Which you'll eventually learn which objects through trial and error."

Ghost couldn't make sense of all this, "I know you're telling me all this ,but I don't get what these "Powers" are all about ,and I'm still freaking out that I'm talking to a two-legged fox! What is going on!?"

Cerina smiled "Ah, now you're using your head that is the question for you to figure out."

Cerina frowned "Look out the window, and tell me what you see."

Ghost looked around and found a wall covered in draperies, he parted them revealing a very large bay window. He gasped "I see nothing, nothing at all it's-it's black."

Cerina's frown deepened, "Yes, big trouble is coming, and you're a big part of it."

Ghost jumped in surprise, and stared at her "WHAT!"

Cerina smiled again "Our time is up, it was nice talking to you Ghost, and I can't wait for you to meet the rest of us. But we must part, your journey must begin. I'll be seeing you soon."

Ghost took a step toward her "Wait a minute, what do I do."

Cerina's face brightened like the sun when she smiled. "You'll know it when you see it. Good-bye my friend."

"Wait, AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ghost never was able to finish, as he plummeted down a portal of darkness that appeared before him. He fell down and down until he saw a bright light drawing ever closer to him.

_Ghost, you won't remember my name. But you will remember this: I am your friend. Ready yourself… Your destiny awaits you._

Ghost opened his eyes and looked around; everything looked so different and strange. _Great, where am I now? _He guessed he was in saw kind of hospital or some medical facility, judging by all the equipment and medicine around him. _But I was in a jungle, how did I get here?_ Ghost strength had returned to him, but not completely _It must be from not eating, _he thought.

Ghost got up, and was about call out when he heard a noise from behind. He spun around ,and nearly fainted, for right in front of him was his own body… lying motionless on an inclined table with monitors and tubes all in and around him. He couldn't believe his eyes. _Is this a dream? _He pinched himself and felt pain this meant he wasn't dreaming. If he wasn't dreaming then that could only mean one thing "I'm going insane." he said shuttering.

Ghost calmed himself down and reasoned to himself _I can't be insane or can I? Wait a minute, if I'm insane then what she…what was her name?  
__Whatever, Then what she said about me having powers isn't true. Let's see she told me to touch my heart monitor to discover my first power. Well... here goes nothing." _Ghost walked over to the heart monitor stationed next to him, and touched it, but the moment he touched it he felt a spontaneous pulling sensation, and instantly the machine absorbed his entire body. "WHOAAAAAAAAA!"

Ghost regained consciousness again_,_ and gasped at what he saw he saw. He'd appeared in some other dimension! He saw data particles flowing through circuits, he could sense the sensors on his body picking up his heart beat, blood pressure, and even his brain activity!  
He realized in absolute amazement where he was "I'm in the machine!" he exclaimed breath taken by what the view.

Ghost backed away to get a bigger view of everything ,and found himself back where he originally was, looking at the machine he had touched moments before. "That was incredible! Well that means I'm not insane." Ghost smiled wide "So that means what she also said about this power being able to control certain things is true. Heh-heh I wonder…"

Ghost looked around and saw what he guessed was the door, and next to it was a red button. _That's perfect._ Ghost thought as he walked over to it. He touched it, but instead of the amazing dimensional world he was expecting, it just opened at will. He frowned, sad at the unexpected outcome; however his gloominess vanished quickly.  
Ghost smiled. _Cool_, _I'm free_, _now my journey really begins. _And he walked out of the room into the dark unknown.


	5. Chapter 5: The Tenebrosi Vulpes

**A/N Hey everyone after wrestling on what to write for my fifth chapter for like a week now, I've FINALLY decided to write the introduction of the main bad guy.**  
***gives big thumbs up* Hope you enjoy. R&R**

* * *

Death… the Darkness …the Destruction … the Desolation... is the one voice crying through the darkness, but whose voice cannot be answered. – Anonymous

* * *

"_Can anyone hear me, is anyone there_!? _Please someone answer! HELP ME!" _A huddled figure cried in agony inside his dark cell.

In the pit of that black hole a hideous creature in blood-red armor appeared and mocking laughed at him. "No one can hear you-u-u-u. No one can help you-u-u-u. You're spirit is and shall forever be MINE!" The creature continued to laugh in his cruel hissing voice, and turned to leave his prisoner to suffer.

"Step by s-step we get closer to the l-l-Lylat's and your petty world's destruction! And Heh heh you get see it all be destroyed by your very own hands BWHAHAHAHA!" The creature walked away laughing, and disappeared into the hole it had previously just come out of.

The prisoner pulled his legs closer together to his chest, trying to conserve his body heat in the freezing hell like hole he was in. The captive continued cry out, "Is anyone there?" But there was nothing,nothing but the darkness and the unnatural silence. The poor wretch put his face in hands and cried in agony.  
_Can anyone free me? Please…I need to make right what I've done wrong._

In the darkness a gradual ray of bright light shone throughout, filling the entire room with a lovely white glow. The prisoner stopped and stared with wild eyes at the sight, _What the heck! _

From the ray of light a bright slender figure entered the cell. It was a reasonable height and by the way of how silently it walked, he could tell it was either a female person or someone who was light on their feet

"Even in the darkest of places we can find a glimmer of hope." the female person said.

The figure inched his way as close to the figure as his shackles would let him leaving behind a thin trail of blood as he crawled. "Who are you?" he said unable to think of anything else to say.

"My name is Vixy." She replied with a smile.

He smiled back,he thought her smile was unlike any other he'd ever seen; her smile was warm, peaceful, and full of compassion. He wished he could freeze time and stare at her face for the rest of his life. "How did you get here? Why are you here? Can you help me!?" the hostage replied,in a trying not to be loud,but pretty loud 'excited voice.

"I am here from a request of a friend. How did I get here is too complicated to explain," She frowned as she added "And no I can't free you only you ,or your brother can set you free."

"WHAT MY BROTHER'S ALIVE! That's impossible, my brother died years ago in a massive gas explosion!" he said in mix between pure joy and complete doubt.

"I'm sorry I must go." She said walking back into the base of the light beam.

"NO WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME!" he cried, trying to grab the hem of her robe to stop her ,but his restraints kept him from reaching his goal.

"I will return another time, so hold on to that hope for the time being." She smiled and everything around her brightened like the sun "Farewell Andrew." And after she said that, she suddenly disappeared ,leaving behind a small orb of light, that gently floated into his hand. He looked at the orb in his hand, he was alone ,but not entirely alone, he was in the dark ,but not completely in the dark. This orb was his symbol of hope.

"Farewell Vixy." Andrew said looking down at the golf ball sized orb of light in his hand. He started collecting his thoughts ,it was almost too much for him to handle ,but he let his face break into a weak smile,. _I can't believe it he's actually alive! They said nobody survived the explosion! ..._ he looked up and clenching the orb said quietly to himself a resolution "I must hold on…_if only for you broth-_."

_** Suddenly!** _

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAA SHUT YOUR HOLE YOU WELP!"

Losing his train of thought, he looked up and trembled in horror; the creature had returned... with a large whip in its claws! The creature took long shuffling strides, and opened the creaky cell door with a _**BANG!** ,the creature_ twirled the whip in its cruel claw like fingers, and lifted it to strike. "THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT WHEN YOU'RE TOLD!"

The captive closed his eyes and braced himself, holding the orb with a grip of steel, enduring each stroke of the whip as it left its bloody mark on him. Every lash the whip made felt like fire tearing apart his flesh stroke after stroke, after about the fifteenth lash he blacked out. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could still hear Vixy's words _Hold on._

It was over two hours, before he awoke ,and by then the creature had finished torturing him, the pain he was in was indescribable, every movement he made him feel as if hot screws had been driven into every inch of his body. But instantly a thought quickly flashed into his mind _OH NO!_ _THE ORB!_ He quickly opened his hand and started to cry in delight, through out his whole ordeal he hadn't let go of the orb. He closed his eyes thinking of all things that were yet to come,but he didn't care, he knew he would make through this, as long as he had the orb he would have hope, and with this hope he would survive... _I will hold on...for you._

* * *

Chapter 5: The Tenebrosi Vulpes

/Somewhere out in the outer reaches of the Lylat/

A black suited vulpine stood on the edge of the command bridge platform, brandishing a semi-long, knife blade, as a brown spaniel rushed into the room in a breathless manner.

"Are the ships ready for stealth launch?" the Fox cooly stated, turning around, twirling the knife in his hand in with his motion.

The brown spaniel lowered his eyes to the floor so as not to make eye contact with him, and anxiously said. "Yes, Sir they are, but-" he never finished his sentence before a blade materialized between his eyes. The spaniel bit the tip of his tongue in panic, causing him to wince from the pain.

"I told you to only come to me, when they were ready to launch, were those instructions not simple enough." The Fox lowered the edge of the knife to the spaniel's thin quivering throat.

The brown spaniel stared at him with petrified eyes "But-but- I-I-they –they are ready." The spaniel managed to stutter before the fox came into direct eye contact with him, gazing at him with his bead red eyes.

The vulpine's gaze at the spaniel was disturbing, it was as if he were in the spaniel's mind listening to his thoughts… in fact this was exactly what he was doing!

_ (Spaniels thought) HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! WHAT SHOULD I DO? THE GENERAL… _

"The general sent for me?" The black figure asked, the knife still pressed tightly against the spaniel's throat.

"YES, YES, the general sent for you." the spaniel quickly said without hesitation.

The fox withdrew the knife from the spaniel's throat causing the spaniel to breathe a silent sigh of relief. "Is that all?" the fox said keeping his gaze within eye level. Quickly, the spaniel nodded, still shaky from his near death encounter. "Then leave my presence at once."

The spaniel bowed his head and started walking out of the room as fast he could. Smiling, the Fox drew his blaster from its hip holster, and aimed down the sights_ Your life has come to nothing, but futility, emissary_. A bright green ray emanated out of the blaster, sped through the air, and pierced through the spaniel's soft brown, back hide. The spaniel fell to the floor in a motionless heap, making no sound of any kind.

"Have you taken care of our little problem?"A voice said out of nowhere.

The Fox grinned, holstering his plasma pistol "Yes, and in only a matter of days you my master shall have the Kataclysm and chaos shall reign all across the Lylat, and then we shall…."

"You must focus on the task at hand, if this mission fails then our whole operation will be ruined." The voice said very critically.

"Right and umm why can't I be going down personally?" the fox asked clearly having his pride broken.

"Because I can't have anyone knowing about you just yet, you need to stay here and command the fleet while..."

"Ya-ya-I know while Ray goes and picks up some gorgeous fox, I get it." The fox said extremely displeased .

"Sarah isn't just a 'gorgeous' fox, she is the only way my plan works. If we fail to capture her..."

"I GET IT! Jeez do you ever stop talking, you're giving me a headache. GGUUUHHH!" He clutched at his throat as the invisible force lifted him off the ground, and started to choke the life out of him.

"YOU BETTER GET MORE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS, BECAUSE IF THIS FAILS YOU PERSONALLY WILL PAY DEARLY!" The invisible force released him, leaving him breathless and in an even worse temper than he originally was.

"Yeah, I got it the first time you told me." He said massaging his extremely tensed neck muscles.

"Good… Now launch the ships, it's time we'd get my plan in motion." The voice commanded him before leaving him.

The fox reached out as far as his telepathy senses could extend to make sure the spirit's presence was gone before he spoke. He had to make sure the voice wasn't secreatly listening to him. "Ungh, I hate that guy." The suited vulpine walked over to his control panel and typed in a set of complicated commands launching the cloaked transports into space. "Computer, leave one transport in the hangar, Guards!"

Four black figures appeared and bowed before the fox. In unison they said with their deep monotone like voice, "Yes, Master what is thy bidding."

He frowned at the response _Master? Where have I heard that before?_ but as quickly as the question had come to him it vanished from his memory like a ghost. He shrugged, and looked at his guards with intense hatred, as he pointed to the still body of the spaniel "Take that trash with you, and toss it into the transport's cargo hold. And tell the crew that once they arrive at their destination, dump the body …. but without stopping." He said grinning maliciously

The fox's guards bowed, "Yes, Master."

Once the transport had left the hangar the black fox activated the ships BTS, and the scrambler so no one could trace it. In a few minutes an image of a Rottweiler with a large scar lying across one eye appeared on the screen.

Mischievously, the dog smiled "Ay there Blackie, you calling to mope to old Ray because you've been left behind while I get to have all the fun, and glory." Ray said with a mocking laugh. A knife suddenly flew at the hologram, only to pass harmlessly through it, and wedge itself three inches into a depleted radium I-beam.  
"Tsk-tsk, you know they have great counseling for that." Ray added sarcastically.

"SHUT UP STUPID MUTT OR I'LL PUT YOU DOWN MYSELF!" The fox said pulling his knife from its metal prison.

"Whatever, what do you want anyway?" Ray said in an annoyed way.

"Have you located the target?"

"You mean scorching hot fox lady, yeah, but I managed to do even better." leaning back he rested his paws up on the console. "Not only did I find where she's at ,but even at this very moment I have a whole company of drones swarming on her exact location right _NOW._ I waiting for confirmation of the heh heh 'extraction' of the townspeople before I go in after her."

The fox nodded in approval of how well the plan seemed to be going "Let me know when you have her, Ray. Fox out." The hologram disappeared. The fox turned around and made his way to the experimenting sector. "Humph, Everything is going according to plan, let's see how well she's doing today." the fox opened the door and there lay before him was a...

* * *

**A/N**  
**HA HA HA HA Cliffhangers you got to love them, who is this 'she' this black fox is talking about, who is this voice ,and what is his plot.**  
**It seems we'll have to wait and see. I hoped you enjoyed give lots of reviews.**

**DEFINTIONS**  
**BTS-Broadcating Transmission Singal**  
**SPOILER/ Tenebrosi Vulpes- Latin for 'dark fox'**  
**/**

**SPOILER- The beginnings VERY important.  
**

**Sorry _Point Caliber_ I didn't know this defintion stuff was your gimmic. So here is my public apology to everyone and especially to you.  
I'm VERY SORRY POINT CALIBER for using this!**


	6. Chapter 6:A BAD first impression

**A/N Hello everyone I'm back with the shenanigans. :) *claps hands together* I'm really hoping to amp things up but with serious writers block always hitting me it's starting to get discouraging. Anyways I hope didn't strike too many nerves with that cliffhanger of mine, but I love cliffhangers … and because I love cliffhangers I really hope you… enjoy. ;)**

Chapter 6: A Bad First Impression

POV /Ghost\

. /Somewhere inside the Great Fox/.

A dark eerie silence settled on the once lively hallways of the refurbished Great Fox, the same way it had been doing for years. But as this dark silence dragged on a new image appeared, and a voice entered this seemingly sacred place, disrupting its nightly silence with its mere presence.

It was Ghost… half naked, and clearly pissed to his breaking point.

"Do these stupid walls ever stop?" Ghost said for the third time, as he walked past grey wall after grey wall. For the past hour all Ghost had done was walk and look at strange grey metal doors, "grey" dead ends, and lots of grey walls.

He was getting frustrated in this labyrinth like place, every time he thought he was getting to someplace new he ended up back where he started from.

_If I keep this up any longer I'm going to rip something apart._ Ghost thought walking up to another door. He tried to open it with the "Button" technique he used to open the infirmary door, but all it succeeded in doing was frustrating him even more.

Ghost punched the door with enough force to make it vibrate with the sound of the impact ,and shook his head _This is way over my head. I go here, I go there,but where do I go exactly? _He thought, bitterness building steadily inside him. "Ohhhh I'll know it when I see it." Ghost pushed himself off the door and continued to walk again in a random direction.

"Yeah right! I've been walking around this stupid place for what an hour now, and all I've seen are these ugly grey walls! "He said out loud, not caring if anyone heard him.

Ghost continued his aimless walking for a few more minutes before he stopped, looked around, and had one of those out of the ordinary moments occur to him.

Ghost scanned the area for any sign of suspicious activity but that's exactly what was bothering him there was nothing happening. _Where is everyone? _He thought searching everywhere for any kind of activity to show there were inhabitants._ Someone must have heard me. _Ghost looked at his wrist/arm watch. _It's one in the afternoon, people can't sleep that long._ Ghost pondered this question while he walked, and with no consideration as to where he was going _**THUD!**_ collided head first into a very large metal door.

Now in most cases this is the point where the guy freaks out and starts beating the crap out of people around him. Unfortunately in this instance Ghost didn't have that luxury so he just snapped ,and took his anger out on the nearest thing he could find… the door.

"GGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAA! I HATE THIS, I HATE YOU STUPID WALLS. I HATE YOU STUPID DOORS, AND I ESPECIALLY HATE YOU IN PARTICULAR!" Ghost screamed pointing a middle finger at the door he'd just ran into.

"I HATE NOT KNOWING ANYTHING! I HATE NOT KNOWING WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO, AND I REALLY HATE NOT KNOWING WHERE THE _F**K_ I'M TO BE GOING! AAAAAHHHHHHH! DIE YOU -"

Ghost raged for about ten minutes all the while beating the door relentlessly with his fists, before he finally fell on the floor in utter exhaustion, blood dripping from his hands. Ghost didn't care about anything besides leaving the grey hallways that were driving him insane… all he wanted to do was to leave this nightmare and never return.

Ghost curled up into a ball and started to sulk "Why is this happening to me?" He asked to nobody in particular. "What did I do…what...why?"

In what seemed to be hours, but was probably a little more than a few minutes Ghost looked up at the door he had just previously attacked. He was very intrigued and puzzled by it, the door was made of a strange grey metal with a picture of, what he guessed, was a badly painted red fox with wings.

But that wasn't the thing that intrigued him; it was the fact that there wasn't a single drop of blood on it anywhere! He looked down at his cut up hands and noticed that when his blood would drop off his hand it would disappear when it hit the floor! Ok _that's reeeally weird, why is there no blood on anything, and how the hell does it disappear like that!? _Ghost thought wiping his blood coated hands on his pant legs.

Ghost picked himself off the cold floor, and put his bleeding hand on the door. For some unknown reason, unlike the other doors, Ghost felt drawn to this door, like behind it was something he needed. "If this is where I needed to go all along I'm going to kill someone."Ghost said half hoping and half not that this was the door he needed to get through.

As soon as Ghost had put his other hand on the door, the door began to vibrate, and there was a humming noise coming from behind the door that wasn't there a minute before. Ghost jumped back, puzzled by the noise, but more importantly he was really worried. The humming noise sounded as if there was something moving behind the door.

Ghost reached behind his back _It's a good thing I have my…_ Ghost's hand touched his back. _Damn it!_ _Where's my gun? _Ghost thought patting himself. He searched himself all over, but couldn't find it. He grumbled to himself, and looked around the hall for something he could use for a weapon. He had only taken one step away from the door when something tripped him causing him to face-plant on the cold metal floor.

_FUCK! _Ghost thought getting up, he walked over to the object that tripped him, and lifted his foot to give the most crushing blow he could give. "YOU STUPID PIECE OF Shi-" Ghost stopped just centimeters from the surface. He moved his foot, and looked at the small box's label: Emergency Storage Unit with a red cross on top of it.

Ghost smiled _Finally something goes my way for a change. _He opened it and found a small first aid kit that contained Plasma bandages, a small can of something called Bio-foam, and a packaged shot of epinephrine.

He also found a flash light labeled PLAD with an extra battery, a small flare gun with three flare rounds, and an odd looking two way radio with a wireless earpiece. Ghost looked at the flare gun and grinned _Well it's not much of a weapon, but it'll do. _He thought, loading a flare into the chamber.

Ghost was ready he lifted his hand and touched the red button to see if it would open, and to his surprise it did. He lifted the flare gun at ready. _**SCHRRRRRRREEEEEECH!**_ Ghost covered his ears, and winced, it sounded like it hadn't been oiled in years. The door slowly opened, and stopped with an extremely loud CLICK!

Ghost uncovered his ears and stepped inside _Well I bet I woke up everyone…in the world!_ He thought, and then began to fume "Jeez, why couldn't she have told me to look for a door with an ugly red fox plastered on it, and save me all this trouble?"

He continued walking only to be confronted by a pile of trash. Ghost sidestepped around it, and took one glance around the room and shook his head at what he saw; the entire floor of the room was littered with garbage!  
_What the F**K! _Ghost thought falling into a pile of beer cans. Ghost dug his way out, and took a much better look around the room. Computers, especially one he noticed next to a rather large chair, were covered in layers of dust and dirt. Cans and who knows what were stacked in unorganized piles all over the place. The only exception was on one corner of the room the place was as clean as a whistle completely free of debris and scrubbed top to bottom. Ghost smiled "Well at least someone cleans up after themselves."  
Ghost walked over to the computer that was situated next to the worn-out big chair and examined it, it was slim, sleek, and very advance looking "I bet this is where the captain sits." deducing that the place he was in was a ship of some kind, though he wasn't sure how the ship wasn't rocking.

He reached over to touch the screen, when he heard a sound from behind ….a voice! "What in the name of circuits is going on? I thought I shut the door!" Exclaimed the mysterious voice.  
Ghost froze as if he was a made of ice, his heart rate quickened and his mind raced with thoughts of escape. _Crap! What do I do!? _Ghost looked around, and grimaced as he buried himself half-way in trash. Ghost got as low as he could, and waited for the person to come. It didn't take long before Slippy Toad appeared in the opening of the command door.

Ghost stared in wonder and shock. _What the hell is that thing!_ He thought, but he knew what it was, it was a green frog! He was dumbfounded he had never seen a talking frog before, why he had never seen anything like this in his life, well except for maybe the fox woman.

The frog walked forward on his thin gangly legs, totally oblivious of the intruder in the room, and pushed a button on the wall and said in his strangely, high pitched voice "ROB, get your butt down here, I think the door's broken again."  
Ghost frowned, he had to act or he'd be discovered. Ghost crept as silently as he could out of the trash, and quickly lifted his hand to back fist the frog's soft head. He swung fast and hard, but his hand went right through, sending a light pain up his arm from swinging at nothing.

Slippy didn't even flinch. Ghost was shocked not only did blood not stain anything, he couldn't hurt anything, but his shock was short lived_*mental facepalm* I'm such an idiot, I'm a ghost…..I think. _Ghost looked around as a mischievous smile crept on his face. He lifted his hand, and began poking the frog. "I'm not touching you, I'm not touching you, I'm not touching yo- oh whatever."

Ghost calmly strode away from the frog thing, and went back to the captain's computer, out of curiosity he proceeded to activate it, but when he touched it he was thrust back into the dimensional world he discovered.

This time though it was different though, there were purple data cubes all over the place, and red things on the green walls, or what he guessed were walls. He looked at the purple cubes, and instantly had an idea _I wonder if- _and walked over to one of them touching it, instantly the data cube copied itself, pixilated, and then entered through his finger tips, and flowed into his mind.

_Oh my gosh, this is freakin awesome!_ He could feel a tingling sensation run up his arm as he touched another one labeled: Fox Mccloud, and immediately images of a tan fox creature and other details that he would sort out later came rushing into his memory.

It was strange, almost like if it was his knowledge, but it wasn't and he could get it at will as if he was like- _Like I'm part of the computer! _Ghost got excited and continued looking through the data cubes picking the ones he thought were important, and retrieving them into his mind. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but it was happening, there was no doubt about.

He got all the data he thought was important ,which was about half of the computer, which included files with names like Weapon Schematics , Krystal, Falco Lombardi, and something named The History.

Ghost yawned, all this data retrieval was tiresome, he was about to exit the way he came in when the data port doorway sealed shut, and everything around him went black. Ghost's heart skipped a beat when he saw the red stuff that were on the walls, detach and began to swarm all around him.

He normally wouldn't have known what it was if it hadn't been for the data cubes he collected. One thing came to him and he knew in an instant what the red stuff was, and it shook him to the core _Shit_, Anti-_Virus's! _These deadly programs were used to destroy invading viruses in computer systems, or to stop hackers from getting into a system.

Ghost panicked and ran as fast as he could into the black wall of dimensional world, and collided what seemed to be an invisible barrier Ah _crap, I'm trapped! _He picked himself up and turned around, that's when he noticed a hole in the wall of the dimension and saw the computers, but the Anti-Virus blocked his path. He had only one shot to make the jump or be destroyed forever, and the thought of being eaten by something unnatural didn't sound very pleasant.

So he breathed in, ran head long at a break neck speed and dove toward the hole. He barely missed the Anti-Virus's lapping tentacles, and rolled into the hole, landing in a heap onto the room.

He looked around and saw the frog standing at one of the computers, and on the screen he saw the words **DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. **Ghost didn't wait to see what was happening, and quicklyturning ran away from the scene.

"Man, that was way too close of a call." He said running out of the room…. and straight into Fox Mcloud! Ghost paused; startled by seeing a fox walking in front him, but a quick dose of reality brought him back, and he continued running.

In a few minutes he made it back to the infirmary room, and saw his body still lying there lifeless. He ran over to it, and unsure of what to do, touched it. Ghost opened his eyes once again and realized what had happened really did happen, before he had no knowledge of anything, now he had an abundance of knowledge the likes of which he might never be able to comprehend.

He closed his eyes enjoying his new found knowledge when a bright white light blinded him, and a female voice called to him _Help me, please my planet Loria_ is _on the brink of destruction you're my last hope Ghost of the Night, my name is Sarah. _Then the contact ended Ghost was actually intrigued rather than surprised. With all the random stuff happening to him he was always expecting the unexpected.

But where did this voice come from, he knew where the planet was from one ofhis retrieved memories, but who this was he had no idea. He didn't know why, but he knew what he had to do no matter how crazy it seemed "I've got to get out of here."

He ripped the tubes and sensors out of him, hurting himself a little in his haste, and looked around for something to cut with, his eyes stopped on a scalpel, _Perfect_ he thought smiling. He scanned the room with his eyes looking for a certain cable when he spotted it, a thick insulated cable about an inch in circumference.

Just then an ear piercing beeping noise was peeling from his heart monitor _GREAT!_ He quickly cut a square portion of insulation off a nearby chair, wrapped it around the scalpel's handle and aligned the blades edge to cut the electric filled wire in one swift cut, when suddenly the door opened and there stood Fox Mccloud staring wide eyed at him, with blaster in hand.

Ghost looked at Fox, and Fox at him, the scene was almost comical with Ghost half naked with a scalpel in his hand, and Fox Mccloud a tan fox with a blaster in his hand just staring at each other.

Fox had a million thoughts racing through his head, while Ghost only had a single one enter his. *_FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!*_

**A/N Yeah I know another cliffhanger but hey at least it's better than the last one. (At least I think so) So anyways chapters will be pretty far apart because of writers block, and personal issues, but remember R&R {rate and review} Chow all!**

**PS: Check out our spyro forum it's called XXTheSomeone'sXX VIP lounge and it's the 9****th**** most popular forum of spyro. :) **

**Oh and a special prize for anyone who can tell me from what movie I got the line. *FUCK ME SIDEWAYS* PM me your answer, or leave it in your review….though pm is faster. Hint: The movie's main character is half vampire and half human.**


End file.
